I'm still thirty nine!
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: I really hope they mention Gill's famous 40th in series 4 but until then you'll have to make do with this! Its basically just the whole of Gill's 40th! It's the general drunkenness from Gill, Julie and Janet along with Ade and Dave! I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so can we talk about series 4?! I think they should include something about Gill's famous birthday party? Seeing as Amelia is writing FOUR of the episodes. Well in the mean time I'm just going to write my own version of it! It will have a few chapters so don't panic!

This is written for Furry98 who forgot to mention it was her birthday which gave me the idea!

Please don't forget to review!

"Darling have you seen my straightners?" Gill asked as she entered the kitchen. Tonight was her 40th birthday party and although she didn't want to acknowledge her age she saw it as a good excuse for a party.

"No sorry" Dave turned around and looked at Gill, she was wearing her dressing gown at the moment but they still had a while until the party and Gill wanted to look perfect so was planning to get dressed after she'd done her hair knowing it would take a while.

"You looking forward to this party then?" Dave asked as Gill walked over to him grinning.

"Any excuse for a party" Gill tilted her head to the side looking at him as he pulled her close to him by the waist.

"Of course" Dave whispered as he leant in to kiss her. Their moment was ruined when Sammy walked in.

"Yuck!" Sammy groaned when he saw his parents. He was staying at Janet's tonight with her girls and Dorothy was looking after all three of them. Sammy loved staying round there and treated the girls like sisters.

"Hey it's my birthday I'm allowed to do whatever I want!" Gill laughed as she let go of Dave and walked over to Sammy, she put an arm around his shoulder and he hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you in the morning mum" Sammy tried to change the subject and make it less embarrassing. He let go of her and Gill cupped his face with her hand.

"Now be good, get at least a few hours sleep please and remember your manners!" Gill leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. He grinned at her.

"Come on then Sammy won't be long" Dave said as he left the kitchen. On the way out his gently pinched Gill's bottom and she couldn't help but jump from the shock. Sammy turned around after hearing his mother jump.

"Shut my finger in the draw" Gill blushed trying to block out the fact Dave had just winked at her.

"You're always doing that!" Sammy joked "Love you mum" Sammy turned around, grabbed his bag and left the house.

"Love you too" Gill called back, she heard the door shut and looked through the kitchen window out into the garden. It was June and luckily it was hot so they were having the party in the garden. Dave had put up a gazebo while Gill and Sammy had blown up balloons and decorated the garden with them. Underneath the big white tent there was a table full of alcohol because Gill and Dave had gone a little overboard when buying it but they knew it would all go. Gill smiled to herself and made her way back upstairs to get ready.

Gill was in the bathroom when Dave got back, she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jesus" Gill shrieked after he grabbed her, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Nope I'm not Jesus" Dave began to kiss her neck and Gill laughed.

"Oh now I see why you wanted Sammy out the house so quickly! Lucky I didn't get dressed then!" Gill turned around and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"S'pose it was" Dave led her towards the bed and pushed her down onto it. "We've got a good couple of hours" Dave winked.

Gill woke up an hour or so later wrapped up in Dave's arms. She glanced at the clock and saw she had just under two hours until her party.

"Dave" Gill nudged him in the side to wake him up.

"Hmm" Dave began to stir but opened his eyes when Gill kissed his cheek.

"I've gotta get ready" Gill climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Dave watched her go and then got out of bed himself to get ready knowing it would take him only a quarter of the time it would take his wife.

Gill looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't feel forty and she certainly didn't act it all of the time. Gill carefully applied her makeup thinking back over her previous birthdays. She thought back to her 30th which had been spent over at Janet's. Gill had only given birth to Sammy a few weeks before and although she was desperate for a party Dave was making her 'take it easy' for a few weeks. Gill laughed as she remembered Julie's 40th a couple of years ago. It had been one of the funniest nights of her life and when Gill woke up she had no recollection of it. Gill and Janet had stolen some blue crime scene tape from the station and decided to decorate Julie's house in it while she was getting ready. They had been drinking from early on in the evening and then with the help of Dave and Ade they somehow managed to fill the garden with blue tape as well. Julie couldn't even remember how she'd woken up at the end of her garden with one arm wrapped in a yellow evidence bag. Gill was knocked out of her thoughts when Dave reappeared.

"What you laughing at?" Dave asked.

"Julie's 40th" Dave laughed, the parts he did remember had been brilliant.

"You look gorgeous by the way" Gill was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knees with a bright blue shirt tucked in it. She had the new necklace Dave had given her on and it all went together perfectly.

"Thanks darling, don't look so bad yourself!" Gill kissed him on the neck and walked over to her wardrobe pulling on a pair of black heels. "Done!" Gill grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You definitely don't look forty" Dave laughed.

"Technically I'm still thirty nine!" Gill smirked.

"Mmm alright!" Dave grinned as Gill turned to face him looking shocked.

"Oh shh" Dave pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Love you". They were interrupted by the doorbell going.

"Jan, Ade and Julie are here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long but here you go! Please don't forget to review!

The party had only been going for a couple of hours but a considerable amount of alcohol had already been drunk. Music was blaring from the speakers and everyone was dancing.

"Julie come on, I love this song!" Gill called from the lounge, Julie stumbled out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand. She found her way over to Gill and put the glass on the table.

"Let's dance!" Julie laughed as she grabbed hold of Gill's hands and the two of them started jumping up and down to the music.

"I got my mind set on youuuuuu!" Gill pointed at Julie who fell on the sofa with laughter. Gill was now howling with laughter at her best friend, but jumped when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Dave piss off" Gill laughed; her vision was becoming more blurred so being in the dark didn't help.

"It's me you silly cow!" Janet laughed as she let go of Gill and handed her a bottle of vodka. "Think of it as an extra birthday present!"

"Cheers cock!" Gill grinned as she undid the lid and took a swig from the bottle. "Jesus that's strong, want some?" Gill held the bottle out to Janet who eyed it but then giggled to herself.

"Why not, would be rude not too!" Janet stumbled and took hold of Gill's arm as she took a swig. She pulled a face as she swallowed it, coughing slightly.

"You can't cope with it can you?!" Gill laughed as Janet spluttered and her eyes began to water.

"Did I tell you that Ade's taking me away!" Janet gasped once she'd recovered.

"Oohh we're you gunna tell me or just bugger off? Gill asked with mock serious in her tone.

"Yeah but you're always away working so I barely see you!"

"Whatever, but promise me you won't come back pregnant?" Gill put both her hands on Janet's cheeks and kissed her nose.

"I'll try not too!" Janet and Gill both roared with laughter attracting attention from other guests.

"Come on I wanna dance" Gill dragged Janet back to the lounge where they joined Julie and carried on dancing.

It had just gone eleven o'clock and everyone was steadily getting more and more unsteady on their feet. Gill stumbled out to the garden to get some fresh air leaving Janet and Ade dancing away, Julie had stumbled off outside to get another drink and Gill decided to go and see if she was alright.

"God my feet are killing me" Gill muttered to herself as she pulled off her heels leaving them on the table.

"What love?" Dave came out from under the gazebo followed by Julie who was carrying two cans of beer and a bottle of wine.

"My feet" Gill muttered as she grabbed hold of his arm to keep herself from falling.

"Whoa I got you" Dave hadn't drunk as much as his wife but he wasn't far off.

"Want one?" Julie put the cans down and took out a packet of cigarettes offering them to Dave and Gill. Dave fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Go on then" Dave took one and lit it. Gill shook her head knowing she shouldn't really but knew it wouldn't be long before she took some of Dave's.

"I'll leave you too it" Julie laughed as she walked back into the house tripping over a stone as she went.

"Bye gorgeous!" Gill shouted after her before slumping onto Dave's shoulder who led her over to the garden bench. Dave sat down and pulled her onto his lap kissing her neck.

"Oi stop it, it's my party!" Gill laughed as she tried to fight free from him.

"I know, but still" Dave wrapped his arms around her tighter keeping her close to him.

"Gimme a drag" Gill tried to reach for his cigarette but he pulled it away.

"Oh no, you don't smoke!"

"Give it here" Gill took it from Dave grinning in triumph. Gill snuggled in closer to him, her breath was warm against his neck.

"Oi you two we're gunna play the drinking game you coming?" Ade called from the back door. Gill jumped up and pulled Dave up with her.

"Course we are!" Gill giggled and ran inside with Dave.

"Right Dave you lost so you have to drink this" Julie somehow got over to him and handed him a mug of green liquid.

"What the hell is this?" Dave asked as he looked at the drink. The drinking game had tipped everyone over the edge apart from Dave, but in the end Gill had cheated just so she could watch Dave drink the vile concoction which had taken Julie two minutes to make after she just threw in all sorts. Ade had been the last person to drink one of Julie's drinks and was now lying against the washing machine in the kitchen.

"I dunno, I just poured everything in" Julie laughed as she watched Dave sniff the drink.

"Drink it then!" Gill shouted as she fell against the wall knocking her head against the lamp. Dave held the mug to his lips and tipped it back. He swallowed it and pulled a disturbing face.

"What the fuck was in that?" Dave coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Actually that was quite nice!" Dave laughed and handed the mug back to Julie.

"Do you want another one?" Julie asked already knowing the answer but just wanted to tease Dave. Even if he did want another one Julie couldn't remember how she'd made the original one.

"No thanks"

"Gill what the fuck is this?" Janet asked as she held up 'top twenty musical songs of all time' making everyone laugh. There weren't a lot of people left at the party now seeing as it was nearing midnight.

"It's not mine!" Gill stated trying to be serious but the effect failed but she fell over Julie and landed on the sofa. "No seriously it's not" Gill laughed as everyone gave her funny looks. "It's my mum's, she left it round here when she came for lunch!" Gill giggled as she tried to regain some sort of composure.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't give me that Murray I know full well you dance around too…" Julie grabbed the CD from Janet and studied the back before laughing "A whole new world from Aladdin!" Julie roared with laughter and Gill flicked two fingers up at her. "Oooh looks it's got all sorts one here, 'You're the one that I want' from Grease, 'Can you feel the love tonight' from the Lion King, 'Consider yourself' from Oliver and oh wait for it this is the best one '16 going on 17' courtesy of the delightful Sound of Music which I know Gill loves if I remember last Christmas correctly!" everyone burst out laughing at Julie's little tandem even Gill who couldn't contain her laughter.

"Yeah alright I cried whatever!" Gill laughed even more. Julie stood up and went to put the disk in the CD player.

"Anyone fancy a dance to Defying Gravity?"


End file.
